


it's your fault that i,

by IllyaTsubomi



Series: don't laugh at my 'pure words of love', okay? [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: Even he knew his existence has become way too dear for her to back off now. He is a Servant and it shouldn't matter if he were gone that one time, yet he wanted to be with her.... maybe?[[Holmes x Gudako smut to celebrate him getting to Bond 10 in my Chaldea, part of the series-- can still be read as standalone but it's adviced you read the others first. May contain spoilers for Lostbelt 2, as it took place after it.]]





	it's your fault that i,

“Mr. Holmes. We need to talk.”

The red-headed girl stood there, in front of his work room, arm crossed with an angered face that also looked like she could’ve cry at any given second.

It was clear to his vision that from his Master’s expression alone, he wouldn’t be forgiven that easily for his act that had endangered his existence. While a part of him believed that it shouldn’t really matter due to the fact that he’s just a Servant, he also understood how important his existence has been to the young girl, even if he hasn’t properly returned her feelings.

“Sure. Let’s just go inside. If you wanted to scold me, it would be better if it’s somewhere Miss Kyrielight wouldn’t hear us, am I right?”

The girl simply nodded as she went inside with him. As he observed her sitting on the sofa, he locked the door. As long as the door is locked, no one can hear anything from outside; Da Vinci had made it so they couldn’t get disturbed for their time. After all, Miss Ritsuka are still supplying his mana by the classic way.

Ritsuka took a deep breathe, and Holmes does feel like it would be a long lecture, at least until he noticed her gestures was rather different than the times she would get mad at him. If she’s not scolding him this time, what did she want? She wouldn’t be the kind to not tell right away, yet her expression would’ve been a giveaway, so he decided to observe.

Her expression was still one of anger, yet he could’ve noticed the slight blush on her face, accompanied with her gesture of covering her chest as she looked the other way. Somehow, he already would’ve guessed what’s coming, and decided to spoke up.

“Ritsuka---“

“Sherlock. Let’s have sex. Now.”

To those words, he sighed.

“If it’s Mana, I still have reserves. Please do not worry.”

“It’s not that! I just…” Ritsuka threw away her gaze again even though their gaze had met for a split second when she yelled at him. “..I was so scared of losing you. At least, accompany me for a while as a punishment for worrying me, okay?!” 

Holmes chuckled a little.

“I thought you were going to scold me.” He teased a little. “Turned out your need is---“

“S—shut up! Don’t say more!” Ritsuka pouts in embarrassment, but he did notice a stream of tears from her eyes as she grabbed his arm and pulled him for a hug. She was warm, it was very different than his cold hands. He would’ve enjoyed it a little more, yet as a Servant he does felt the need to comply with his Master’s wishes.

He bowed down to kiss her lips for a little peck, letting go slightly before he end up kissing her cheeks in a small attempt to lick and wipe her tears and to get a chance to whisper to her ears.

“Ritsuka,” He muttered in a small whisper. “Would you stop crying and forgive me if I say something like ‘I love you’ while we do it?”

“H—huh?! Are you serious—“ He stopped her with a kiss, once again. This time, he took a chance to let his tongue crawls in her, deepening the kiss for a while before he lets her go to answer.

“…I feel it would’ve been more appropriate. Besides, it wouldn’t be a complete lie. I can promise you that” He bowed down again, this time to kiss her hands. He knew she must’ve felt complicated right now, mostly embarrassed. He wasn’t supposed to give her hope as it would’ve just troubled her in the future, yet he couldn’t help. He wondered if this was what ‘love’ are supposed to be, and decided to settle with it for the better now.

“F…fine, just do what you want.” Ritsuka said as she threw away her gaze again. Or at least she would, if Holmes didn’t just grab her cheek to stare directly at her and made her legs felt weak that she couldn’t even stand. He of course found out quickly and made it his chance. Pulling her away a little from the sofa, before letting her sit on his laps, the little miss Ritsuka shrieked a little as he did. Not to mention she could’ve felt his bulge too in some ways…

“Sherl---“

“I’d love to believe I do love you.” He whispered to her ears what he promised to, and made her feel even weaker. “At least let us go with that tonight.”

His hand slowly crawls to her short skirt. At any other times, he would have wondered if it was really appropriate for a Mystic Code specialized for extreme weathers to have such a short skirt, but at this time he’s thankful of its existence. Letting the girl moaning a little by his slight touch below, his other hand has started to unbutton her shirt, revealing her chest as he noticed something peculiar.

“Such bold lingerie… Did Da Vinci gave it to you?”

The black-laced underwear with orange-colored basis wasn’t something she would’ve picked on her own. He knew she wouldn’t from what he understood of her character, so there’s only one logical way on where she got it.

Ritsuka nodded.

“Y—you said I need to get a bigger sized underwear back in Shinjuku, so I did… one of the new ones Da Vinci gives me being these. I--- I thought I’d never wear it, but…”

“You look good with it, don’t worry.”

“Really?”

He dropped a kiss on her lips as a way to say ‘yes’. He is sure she would’ve gotten it right, or at least he believed so. His hands begins to explore her body further, one fondling her chest and the other teasing her down. To his reward was her small moans of his name with a few lovely words shuffled in her sentences.

Her moan audibly grew louder as he pressed two of his fingers in, being slightly forceful. The stimulation had became enough to make her cum for the first time that night, and both knew it wasn’t enough. He would’ve teased her insides with his fingers further, if it wasn’t for her unexpected whispers of her wishes.

“N…no, I don’t really want more of your fingers right now… You of all people should know what I want, right?” Between ragged breaths, the Master muttered, “Please.”

“Understood, my lady.” With slightly teasing tone to his voice and choice of words, he unzipped and let his cock penetrates her. Of course, being a Servant he is, there was no need for any protection. He wondered if that would’ve been a bad influence to her, yet he knew she wouldn’t mind at all if he ever spoke it up.

Their position right now wasn’t very usual of their routine, but he could tell from her expression how she’s enjoying being fucked on his laps. The man started whispering words of love to the moaning girl’s ear as he promised to, and it worked wonders as he could’ve felt her clamped him down, letting even him to get his dosage of pleasure streams.

“T—there…” as a signal he found her best spot, so he begin to move accordingly. So that she wouldn’t fall he held her tight, teasing her breasts as he did. Her lovely moaning voice become much louder, it made both of them glad for Da Vinci’s intervention that caused this room to be soundproof. Especially for him who had begin to enjoy how Ritsuka sounded during their intimate times. Realizing he is the only one allowed to see such sounds and expression from her turned him on more than his Master would’ve thought.

“I can’t…. I’m going to…” With a scream afterwards, the girl reached her peak as she turned limp on his laps, lying to his shoulder as she feels her insides overflowing. He hasn’t had enough, but it is her request; whether they could’ve gone for round two depends on her. Giving a light peck to her cheek, he asked in a whisper.

“Ritsuka. You okay?”

“Y—yeah, I’m fine. If you want to continue, just…”

“Don’t force yourself, dear.”  
Visibly, her face grew redder with that pet naming. She decided to turn around as she wrapped her arms around him, still having him inside.

“I’m not forcing myself! I just don’t want to let go of you tonight…” She then kissed him dearly, before she continued, despite her slight tears. “I…I don’t mind. Just… just do it roughly so I could forget about the pain of seeing you being hurt like that.”

As if it was a switch, that sentence did it wonders of losing his worries upon her. He started moving faster, holding her on his arms. She was so small compared to him, something obvious he had realized since their first time. Yet, this time it was accompanied with a feeling he couldn’t describe; a feeling that made him worry about her well-being. He knew she wouldn’t break that easily, and so he convinced himself as he dropped another kiss to her lips.

Maybe he does love her anyway, even if he didn’t think so. Even when he doesn’t think it’s logical, or that he is yet to understand it as it was how he’s ‘written’. He wanted to be something more than what he was written to be—and at that moment he realized the girl in his arms were the gate. His dearest Master. Everyone’s Master, that he wanted to monopolize.

“---, I love you.” He promised to never spoke of her name like that again, yet he couldn’t held himself in as his cum begins to overflow insides her at the same time she came.

* * *

 

  
She woke up on his sofa, to the sound of violin strings. Covering her body that was halfway naked with only her lingerie were his jet black coat that she had spontaneously hugged in her sleep. As her mind flew back to what happened before, she jolted and raised herself up in embarrassment of her own memories. They really went all night long with sex. As much as they had done it by this point, she’s still feeling embarrassed over and over again. She wondered if he liked that part of her, or found it annoying.

“Good morning, Master.” He simply claimed as he stopped playing with a gentleman’s smile. She couldn’t help but feel heavily attracted to his smile. Damned men with good looks and a handsome face, indeed.

“It’s morning already?!”

“Well, if you counted it as so.” After all, there wasn’t a proper time in this Shadow Border, at least until they hit another Lostbelt. “Don’t be sorry. Rather, I apologize that I wasn’t able to carry you back to your room. Had I did, Mr. Muniel or Mr. Gordolf would’ve seen us. You do wanted to keep the extent of our relationship a secret from them, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. Thanks for letting me sleep here, too…” Still dazed, Ritsuka hugged her legs in a fetal position. “Hey, Holmes.”

“What is it?”

“You said yesterday your confession wouldn’t be a complete lie, right.”

“I did.”

“I still can’t believe you like me back, so… How much would you rank your liking of me on numbers?”

“I cannot assign numbers to that.” Holmes sighed as he put down his violin. “It is not possible, even if you put a scale on it, but…”

“But?”

Holmes sat besides her as he slowly pats her head. His hands were so big, it felt really comfortable for Ritsuka to be patted by him, even if her hair ends up being messier afterwards.

“Please think for yourself what I imply from that. That’s your assignment as my Master.”

“Okay, okay.” Ritsuka giggled.

A slight idea crossed her mind as she leaned to him. She was going to turn around and kiss him on his cheek, but he beats her up to it as he kissed her forehead, causing the girl Master to blush in a red shade.

“You need to think more if you want to surprise me.” Holmes smirked, and Ritsuka was at lost of words afterwards. He took the chance to raise himself up and gets his violin back to his hands, letting the girl fell back from his lean to the back of the sofa. Though she’s not complaining at all, she understood his behavior already.

“Do you have any specific requests, Master? I am feeling rather good today, so I will play your request.” He asked with his violin on his hands, his smug face still apparent.

“I don’t understand classical music much...” If she ever said this in front of the likes of Salieri, she’d be scolded so badly, but it’s just Holmes and she knew she’d be alright. “B—but I’d listen to just anything you’d play, really! I love the sound of your violin… So just up to you?”

“Of course. It is one of my most prized possession, it sounds the best.” He smiled, as he begins his session. “Then, I’ll let you listen to my favorites….”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it has been 1 year since I wrote my first HomuGuda smut... Anyway, the posting date wasn't intentional, really! I've been working on this since last week in which I got him to Bond 10... decided if I did post it now it'll be better
> 
> Don't worry, it wouldn't end here, I hope! But then, I'm working on a rather AU-ish series unrelated to this one with HomuGuda too, and Gudao existed there (I paired him with Mashu in the fic). It'll be a small series so I will take my time working on it.
> 
> The title came from one of my favorite anime OPs this season since I wasn't creative with titles as usual. The song is Kimi no Sei by the peggies and I think it really fits the HomuGuda in this series.


End file.
